Momiji sitting
by Butterfly-Empress
Summary: My first fruits bsket fanfic! Yay! YukixTohru pairing. I had to write it. Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket. If I did, well, what would I need to be on ?


Momiji-sitting

"Shigure, we're home!" shouted Yuki Sohma as he and Tohru Honda walked into the house after school. Kyo had run off to train somewhere.

"Hi guys! Guess what? I'm staying here for the day!" said Momiji Sohma, bounding into the entrance hall right in front of them. Tohru giggled and Yuki sighed, irritated. Momiji bounced up and down. "What do you guys wanna do first, huh? Wanna play tag? Or hide and seek?" he asked.

"Later, Momiji. We have to talk to Shigure first." said Yuki. "Okay!" he said, bouncing away. Yuki stomped into Shigure's office and slammed his palms onto the desk he was working on. "What were you thinking letting Momiji stay here for the day!? He'll destroy the place!" Yuki shouted. "I just couldn't say no to the little guy. Anyway, I need to go out. Can you guys look after Momiji and make sure he doesn't light the house on fire, kay? Think of it as Momiji-sitting! See you later!" Shigure said. He rushed out of his office and ran out of the house, quickly explaining to Momiji who was watching him.

Tohru and Yuki just stood there, blinking.

"Tohru-san! Yuki-kun! Can we play yet?" asked Momiji, peeking into the office. "Sure, Momiji! What do you want to play?" asked Tohru. "Tag! You're it!" he said, tapping Tohru on the arm and running away. Yuki ran after him, mainly to make sure he didn't break the house. Tohru giggled and ran after the two boys.

Minutes later, Tohru found Yuki in the living room. "Ha! You're--whoa!" she exclaimed, slipping on a blanket that had been scattered by Momiji's running around like an idiot. "Miss Honda!?" cried Yuki, but too late, Tohru fell into him.

A puff of smoke, and a small rat appeared where Yuki had been standing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Oh, I'm such an idiot! I--" began Tohru. But Yuki cut her off. "It's all right, you didn't mean it as you said." he said. She scooped him into her hands. "I believe you're it." she giggled.

"I'm bored! Let's play hide and seek now!" said Momiji appearing into the living room. Another puff of smoke and Tohru covered her eyes and Momiji's. Yuki grabbed his clothes and slipped them on.

"Is it safe?" she asked. "Yes, Miss Honda." Yuki replied. She took her hand off Momiji's eyes and sighed.

"We're playing hide and seek now, right?" Momiji asked. "Yes Momiji, we are." said Yuki. "Great! I'm it! 1...2...3..." he began to count Yuki and Tohru ran in separate directions.

Tohru ended up in the kitchen and tried to find a place to hide. None were big enough. "You can't find a place either?" asked Yuki, entering the kitchen. Tohru nodded. She glanced around. "Looks like the only place is that closet over there(XD)." she said, pointing to a small linen closet in the hallway. "Quick, Momiji's almost done counting." said Yuki. Both of them ran into the closet and shut it tight.

"We might be in here for a while." said Yuki. "I know." she said. The two were uncomfortably squished together, and Yuki was surprised he wasn't transforming yet. He was blushing, and was thankful for the darkness of the closet so Tohru wouldn't notice. It was becoming incredible hot in there.

"Sohma-kun this is a random question, but if the Sohma curse was lifted, would you ever get a girlfriend?" Tohru asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Uh…yeah, I guess so. I kind of have in mind who I want that girl to be." he said. "Really? Who?" asked Tohru. Yuki was silent. "You…" he barely whispered.

Yuki felt Tohru shift slightly, moving herself away from him. "I understand if I freaked you out…" he began, but was cut off by Tohru putting her finger on his lips. Careful to stay away from hugging him, she removed her finger and kissed him.

The door flung open and Momiji stared. "Ooh! Tohru and Yuki sitting in a closet. K-I-S--" he began to sing. Yuki broke the kiss and walked over to Momiji. He pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to a laying position on the hardwood floor and sat on him. "Ow! What are you doing?!" he screamed.

"Momiji-sitting."


End file.
